This invention relates generally to a portable electric fan and, more particularly, to a portable electric ceiling fan.
Electric fans are used extensively to enhance personal comfort by inducing air flow. During cold periods when heating is employed, ceiling mounted fans circulate hot air in an upper portion of an enclosure downwardly to establish therein a more uniform temperature distribution. Alternatively, during warm weather periods, ceiling mounted fans can create cooling air flow that increases personal comfort in the enclosure. Although providing the desirable functions of increasing personal comfort and reducing heating energy cost, ceiling fans do have certain drawbacks such as high installation costs and minimal airflow adjustability.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved electric ceiling fan.